Summertime Love
by ReSa Grl
Summary: It's Summertime and Marissa has a secret to tell that may change the way Ryan feels about her. Also, Ryan and Summer do a little summer reading. My first time writing a RS fanfic so please RR...feedback is always good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, unfortunately…

A/N-So this is my 1st time writing a Ryan/Summer piece and is also only my 2nd fanfic, so please go easy on me. Reviews would be helpful, hope you like it ......

It was the first day of summer vacation and Ryan decided to start his summer reading. He'd learned his lesson last year and thought it better to be ahead so he could slack off later and enjoy the rest of his vacation, while everyone else was cramming to get the reading done. Besides he didn't have anything better to do, Marissa was spending the whole day with her mom at a spa- he didn't understand this much because he thought she hated her, but then again she had been sort of distant lately.

Seth was busy as well because Anna had come back for a visit, and he decided to spend the day hanging out with her. He had recently broken up with Summer because he said they were "Too different", something Ryan didn't understand at all. It took him like 8 years to get her, and now that he had her he didn't want her anymore. Yea, Seth was definitely crazy, or so Ryan thought. Summer was an amazing girl, sexy, and she wasn't a push over. She didn't let people take care of her and in his mind, she was probably just as tough as most of the girls he knew in Chino. Not to mention the fact that she looked damn good in a string bikini.

Suddenly, _The Great Gatsby _didn't seem very appealing to Ryan. He didn't really know when he became so attracted to her, but he understood how he could be attracted to her. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Wow, knocking, that's new" he mumbled to himself. He turned around and saw something he didn't expect, Summer standing there in a way too short skirt and a very tight, low halter-top. It definitely showed off her best assets- no pun intended. He then realized he had stopped breathing, inhaled and went to the door to let her in.

Summer didn't really know why she was there, other than the fact that she had nowhere better to be. Marissa was off somewhere, doing God only knew what, with God only knew who. Or at least that was what her mother had said. And Seth…yea, definitely out of the picture. How she had let a total geek come in to her life and dump her was beyond her understanding. She had told everyone that it was no big deal, but really she was broken inside. With nothing to do she decided that summer reading would be a great way to get her mind off of a certain person, and she figured with Marissa and that certain person gone Ryan would be doing the same thing. Yep she was right, he was standing there opening the door with his book in his hand. Wow, he really looked sexy, and he didn't even have to try. He was wearing his signature outfit, a wife beater and dark blue jeans. Something that he really could pull of perfectly. If any other guy would have been wearing it, she would've been turned off, but he could definitely wear it. She didn't really know when she had become attracted to him, maybe it was the day he grabbed her arm by the Ferris wheel. Sure he did it to get to Marissa, but the way his fingers felt around her arm, made her wish she was Marissa. Something she didn't wish often. And now with him looking at her like he was, she really just wanted to take advantage of him right then and there.

"So, summer reading sounded good to you too huh?" she said to him.

"Uh, yea, no, I just didn't really have anything better to do." He said with a side smile.

"Yea well, me either so how 'bout we keep each other company while we read?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. She really was like bored to death and if he said he didn't want company she would have to go back to that empty house, and do nothing. Something she wasn't going to do. He thought about it for a minute. It would be nice to have someone to read with, incase the book got dull. He didn't know when Marissa would be back or Seth, and being alone was getting boring.

"Uh…sure, why not." He said, moving away from the door to let her come in.

After about an hour of reading they decided to take a break and ended up watching a "The Valley" marathon. He didn't really want to watch it but Summer insisted and he didn't want to cause her to experience a rage blackout. How this kid on the screen could play high school, he didn't get. The guy had to be at least 25. But it seemed to make Summer happy, something he hadn't seen her be since Seth broke up with her. "What, what are you looking at Chino?" she pushed his arm and smiled at him. "Nothing, it's just nice to see you smile." He didn't realized he was staring at her but then again he couldn't help it she just looked so… Hot sitting there happy. She could feel her cheeks get hot at that statement. "Aww…is our little bad boy going soft on me?" She teased, trying to hide the way she felt. He gave her his look and half smile that showed he was up to something. Before Summer had time to stop him, he grabbed a pillow and nailed her right in the face. "Does it look like it?" he said throwing another pillow at her. Ah.. Chino! what the hell are you doing?" she said grabbing a pillow beside her and chucking it at him. She hit him pretty hard in the crotch, which he wasn't expecting. Ryan fell dramatically on the ground, and Summer went over to see if he was okay. "Chino? Ry, hey are you okay?" She said straddling him to get a better view of him. His eyes were closed. She turned her head a minute and in a quick motion he flipped her over so she was on the bottom. "Holy Shit! Chino that was soo not funny!" She said trying to break free. He smiled at her and their eyes met. He tried to turn away but he couldn't. He leaned down so he was close to her lips. They were big and plump, with a pink tint to them. They were both breathing heavy, and it happened. Their lips collided and they kissed each other hard, with a sense of urgency, at that moment he wasn't thinking about Marissa, and she had finally found away to not think of a certain person. _I guess summer reading was a good choice after all _she thought to herself.

A/N Ok everyone, please review and tell me whatcha think…If you like I'll keep going, if not..I guess I can stop. If you have any ideas about anything let me know..cuz I have no clue where I'm going with this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- thanks for the reviews! I'm glad y'all like it, here's chapter 2 enjoy…

Disclaimer- again, nothing is mine.

The world around them didn't matter. The need to be closer was overwhelming. Clothes were just getting in the way, Summer reached for his belt buckle and her hands couldn't move fast enough. Ryan was moving his hand slowly up her shirt; every time he got this far with Marissa she always moved his hand back down. But Summer didn't stop him, he thought that he might actually get to see the prize inside the box so to speak, a rather big, perky prize. They kept kissing like they needed to in order to live, but just as Ryan's hand was going to do some in depth exploring Summer started to pull away.

"No, no, no, we can't do this!" she said breathing heavily and pushing him away. "Coop is like my best friend, and, and Your girlfriend, I can't- won't do this. If she found out she would freak, like Tijuana freak, and I don't want to go through that again, this isn't worth losing my best friend over." She rambled out trying to make herself believe it.

"Yeah, no, you're right…. It was just a…. a moment of weakness." Ryan said disappointedly zipping up his pants, and looking for his shirt.

"Totally, I mean you love Marissa and I love Se- I mean Marissa too and this was just wrong." She stammered hoping he wouldn't catch what she almost said.

He looked at her but decided now wasn't the time to bring up what almost slipped out of her mouth.

"You're right, I love Marissa, and uh…. she's your friend and yeah this was a bad Idea." He thought about what he said, did he really love Marissa? He wasn't sure, but decided he would think about it later, because he couldn't think about that now all that was running through his mind was throwing Summer on his bed and showing her just how much of a bad idea he really thought it was.

"Right, well…umm I'm gonna leave now," She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt and fixed her hair. "But thanks for letting me read with you." And with that she grabbed her book and left.

Ryan stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, turned around, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. Some things would never change, he was horny hard, and left to handle his problem alone. A cold, cold shower sounded really good about now.

"So Coop, what did you do last night?" Summer asked flipping through her closet looking for something to wear.

"Oh I went to a spa with my mom." Marissa tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Huh… really, cuz' I went to your mom's house last night to see if you wanted to hang out, and she said that she didn't know where you were." Summer turned around and looked at her curiously.

"Well I… uh went with her earlier in the day and then went out with some friends." She said fidgeting with her purse.

"Marissa, what friends? Me and Ryan are like your only friends and you weren't hanging out with us last night, so where the hell were you?" Summer could tell Marissa was lying because of the way she kept shifting her weight back and forth. Something wasn't right, Marissa wasn't telling the whole truth.

She knew she was cornered, it was time to tell her best friend the truth, besides she would understand and she knew her secret would be save with her. "I met someone in therapy, and we went out and had some dinner together."

Oh, great. Didn't she learn anything from the last time she started hanging out with a kid she met from therapy? Obviously not, Summer hoped she was trying to be funny, and then realized that Marissa didn't really know how to be funny. So she was definitely being serious. "Coop…. You do remember Oliver, don't you? You know, the crazy kid you met in therapy? Please tell me your not seriously hanging out with crazy people again."

Marissa laughed at that statement. "No Sum, actually he's not from therapy, his sister is in therapy and he just came to pick her up one day. We started talking and got to know each other and we've been hanging out sometimes."

"Oh… well does Ryan know about this? I'm not sure he would be too thrilled."

"Well…. I … I can't tell him, he'll get jealous and start a fight. I mean it's not like we're fooling around behind his back or anything we just talk sometimes."

"Coop, I may be shallow but I'm not stupid. If you really are into this guy, then you should let Ryan go, I'm sure there's a lot of girls out there who would love to get in his pool house." Summer said, thinking about what happened last night.

"No Sum, I don't wanna do that. I love him, you know that." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Right, well just get your feelings straightened out and do something because Ryan doesn't deserve to be treated that way." Marissa nodded and gave Summer a smile.

Love, did he really love her? Sure he took care of her anytime she needed it. But was it love? It couldn't be love, the relationship was too one sided. He did everything for her, and never got much in return. So he cared about her, but love? Nah- he knew from watching Kirsten and Sandy that what he and Marissa had wasn't love. Maybe he just stayed with her because he had a hero complex. He couldn't help it; he'd been that way since he met Stacie Park in the third grade. She was a nice, pretty girl; her and Ryan would sit together during lunch and talk. Nothing serious, but it seemed to make her happy. One day they had to do a project together, and when Ryan suggested they do it at her house she freaked. He found out later that her dad was a drug addict and her mom was a drunk who threw Stacie around sometimes. The first time he saw a bruise on her face was when he decided to take care of her. And the rest was history. He didn't love Stacie, he was too young to, but he did love the idea of having someone to take care of, and that's was attracted him to Marissa.

It was around 11:30 at night when he saw her shadow on the door. She came in saw him lying on the bed and crawled up in his arms, while he played with her hair. "Hey, I missed you last night." he said kissing the top of her head.

Marissa moved in closer. "Yeah, hanging with my mom wasn't exactly my idea of fun." "So what did you end up doing, without me?" she asked

"Uhh…. Nothing much just sat around and read." Thinking of the way Summer's lips felt on his made him shiver, he hoped she didn't notice.

"Sounds about as much fun as hanging with my mom all day." she said trying not to feel guilty.

"It really wasn't that bad… Summer reading can be pretty exciting, if you do it right," he said with half smile.

And with that Ryan began to drift off to sleep, still thinking about Summer. Marissa thought he looked too peaceful to bother him. She'd bring up the boy she met tomorrow, if she remembered.

A/N so there ya go another chapter….. There will be more R/S in upcoming chapters, I just gotta figure out exactly how to get Marissa out of the picture, if you have any ideas please tell me. I'd love to her some from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- It all belongs to Fox and Josh and some other people I don't know.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan woke up from the sun beaming in through the pool house windows. Kirsten had bought him a lot for the pool house, but she never remembered to buy curtains. Something he would really love to have this earlier in the morning, so he could actually sleep in for once. He turned over in his bed and found that Marissa was gone; she didn't like to sleep over anymore. In the beginning she would stay and he would have to wake her up so she could leave before Kirsten and Sandy found her but now, she was always gone before he woke up.

He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and cereal and found Seth sitting there already.

"Hey buddy, how has your first days of vacation been? Did you miss me while I was hanging out with Anna?" He said in his normal bright eyed and bushy tailed voice.

Ryan gave him a look and grunted, he wanted to tell him about what happened with Summer, but he wasn't sure how Seth would take it.

"Boring." he stated casually.

"Hmm…. I see, well since you're not gonna let me know what you did, I guess I'll tell you what an awesome time I had with Anna!"

"Great, I've been dying to know." He mumbled under his breath as he took another bite of cereal.

"It was so much fun having her back again. I really forgot what a cool girl she was, we went out on the boat and she didn't complain once about how the wind was messing up her hair or how it smelled like fish or… or…. Ryan? Are listening?" Seth asked looking over to find that Ryan was obviously disinterested in his escapades with Anna.

"Huh?…Yeah man, sounds like you had a great time." He said as Seth's voice drew him back to reality.

"Okay buddy, are you gonna tell me what happened while I was gone? Cuz' obviously something did."

"Well…." He started but then stopped

"Ohh! What was that? There were words formulating… where'd they go?" Seth asked jokingly.

Ryan sighed, "So, are you and Anna back on?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Seth knew what he was doing but decided he'd let it go for now and try again later. "Well… I… Uhh, I don't really know. I mean she lives in Pittsburgh which is like really far away so we'd have to have like a long distance relationship, and well, we know how much the crazy honeys love me here- I just don't know if it would work." he said primping his hair in sarcasm

Ryan let out a half laugh put his bowl in the sink and patted Seth on the back. He decided he would go over to Marissa's house and see exactly what was keeping her so distant. He headed back to the pool house for an over shirt and a clean pair of jeans. When he turned around to leave Summer was standing there with her arms crossed and biting down on her lip.

"Uhh… hey." he stammered out

She gave him a little smile. "Chino, there's something you need to know about Coop."

His eyes got big and all of his muscles tensed. "What's wrong with her?" he asked worried.

"Nothings wrong with her, she's just umm… hiding something." she said looking down at her feet, Marissa was her best friend and she felt bad doing this to her, but the way she was treating Ryan just wasn't right.

Ryan relaxed a little bit. At least nothing was wrong with her. "Actually I was going over to her house to talk to her about… that." he said motioning towards the door.

"Well, let me go with you."

"Umm… ok, sure."

The car ride was pretty silent. Summer would sneak looks over at Ryan every once in a while. She couldn't understand for the life of her why Marissa was fooling around with some random boy when she had the perfect person wrapped around her finger. Marissa was an idiot sometimes-or more often then sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up to the house, the really big house and sat there for a few seconds.

"Uh, Summer? Do you mind if I do this alone?" he asked quietly

Summer looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'll just, uh, stay here."

He smiled at her and opened the car door. He hoped that Marissa would tell him that she was PMSing or something and that's why she was weird lately, but he knew it probably wasn't.

He knocked on the door but know one answered. The door opened by itself and Ryan walked inside. He could hear laughter coming from what he thought was Marissa room. So he followed the noise up the long flight of stairs but wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

Marissa. A guy. Together. On her bed. Yet he didn't feel hurt, he actually felt relieved. He didn't have to take care of her anymore and he was happy. He leaned against the door and cleared his throat loudly. Marissa turned around and was shocked. Ryan wasn't supposed to find out like this, she wasn't sure if he was even supposed to find out ever.

"Ryan-I.. I can explain!" she said frantically falling off the end of the bed.

He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"No it's okay, you really don't have to." He said coldly to her. "You chose him, and I'm fine with it, Dude, let me tell you she's a piece of work. A really big piece of work, but she's not my responsibility anymore." and with that he turned around to leave. Summer was behind him in disbelief of what Marissa was doing.

"Summer, I told you to stay in the car." he said through clenched teeth.

"I just had to come and see for myself, I really didn't want to believe it." she let out a sigh. "But now, I really don't feel bad about kissing you." she said looking at Marissa. "C'mon, let's leave this whore and her random alone." and with that they left Marissa and her bed guest in complete and utter shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got back to the pool house Ryan sat down on the bed. He put his hands up to his face and began to shake. Summer noticed this and went over to his side.

"Hey, it's okay Ryan. You could do much better. Once she realizes you're gone, she's gonna hate herself." She said putting a hand on his back and rubbing it in small circles.

"It's not so much that I miss her, it's just, I'm pissed that I let myself believe she actually cared about me," he said bringing his hands down to look at her.

"I put up with her shit for so long, because I felt sorry for her. It took me to find her under the sheets with a guy to realize exactly how I felt." He laughed. "I can't believe I actually felt guilty for coming here and messing up her so-called perfect life."

"Ryan." Summer said, running her fingers through his hair. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, trust me. Her life was screwed up long before you got here. It just took you to make her finally deal with her problems."

He smiled at her. "So, you really liked kissing me?" he asked.

She pushed his arm. "I was just trying to make Marissa feel like shit."

"Oh, I see, well maybe you could kiss me again, I'm sure it would make her really feel like shit." he said moving in closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet, Seth walked in the pool house.

"Hey buddy, how about a little play-Summer, well isn't that interesting," he said scratching his head.

They jumped apart before he could realize what they were going to do.

"So Ryan, I thought you were going to talk to Marissa?"

"Uh.. Yeah, I did, but she was a little busy talking to another guy. In her room. Under the sheets." he said getting off the bed.

"Oh. Well I guess that's a relationship buster, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So, what did you want?"

"Well." he said looking at Summer who was looking at her feet. "It's Anna's last day in Newport, and I thought we could go inside and play a few rounds of play station. Summer, do you, uh, want to join us?" he asked awkwardly. They still hadn't talked to each other since the breakup and he wasn't sure how she was handling it.

"No, that's okay I gotta get home anyway, my Dad and step mom are coming back tonight from their vacation." She said lying. They wouldn't be back for at least another 2 weeks. There was no way she was gonna be able to sit there and watch Seth play his stupid games, he just looked too cute doing it.

"Okay, well umm, I'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out?" Ryan asked her hopefully.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, sure."

How he was going to tell Seth that he had the hots for his ex-girlfriend would be an interesting task. One that he wasn't ready to try tonight. Maybe tomorrow, if he remembered.

A/n- So there ya go the next installment. I haven't been getting too many reviews, I hope people are actually reading this and liking it. I'm leaving for vacation Thursday, so this could be the last chapter for about 2 weeks, but if I get a lot of good reviews then I may feel like writing one more before I leave.


End file.
